


Taste of Her Lips

by NeapolitanGirls



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Confusion, Neck Kissing, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeapolitanGirls/pseuds/NeapolitanGirls
Summary: This wasn't the first time she had thought of other girls in that way. She had had crushes on plenty of girls but she never acted upon any of them. She has never even told Paku about them. She just pushed those thoughts out of her head and moved on but for some reason Shiemi was different. She was hard to shake. She just wanted to get rid of all these thoughts.





	Taste of Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> There definitely needs to be more femslash for these two (there needs to be more femslash in general tho ;P).  
> I wasn't sure if I should but this under mature but I just went with it just in case. They don't really do anything exept make out but idk.

Izumo was having a hard time dealing with Shiemi’s new uniform. She had asked Izumo to help her put it on the first day and now the dark haired girl couldn’t help but remember how close their faces were when she helped tie her bow and how embarrassed she was when she asked if she looked too weird in it. Izumo couldn’t help but want to see her blush and smile at her like she did when she told her she looked great.

She wondered how she would have reacted if she said what she all of her thoughts that day. She had always looked adorable and Izumo wasn’t stupid enough to try to deny that. Cute was one of her defining characteristics. The school’s uniform served to only make her cuter but it also made Izumo think such embarrassing thoughts and it was getting flustrating. The way her skirt moved with her hips and that shirt showed off her chest more than that kimono ever could. It made Izumo wonder about the soft skin just underneath. She wondered how the softness of her skin compared to the softness of those lips. At first, she just tried pushing these thoughts away but they just kept coming back every time she saw that swish of her pink skirt.

Right now they were stuck in class and Izumo was cursing herself every time she let her mind wander a little too far. Shiemi was sitting at the table next to her and she was diligently taking notes. Her face was wide-eyed as she tried to take in all that the teacher was saying. The blonde was way too innocent to ever think of such things so why was she cursed with these stupid flustrating thoughts. Izumo gazed at her soft blonde hair and her green eyes that sparkled in the daylight streaming through the window. She let her eyes travel down her neck to her chest before she forced herself to look away.

She raised her hand and asked to be excused to the bathroom.

“Is something wrong Kamiki? You're looking a little red.” Glittering green eyes stared into hers with worry.

“I-I’m fine. Stop bothering me so much.” She stormed out of the classroom before she could think about it anymore. She didn’t mean to say it like that. It probably sounded more mean then she meant it to. She felt a little tug of guilt in her chest. She should go back and apologize.

“Fuck,” She closed her eyes as she leaned back on the wall of the hallway. Why should she apologize? It was that blondes fault anyway. It was her fault she couldn’t get these thoughts out of her head. She had disliked the girl before this and had told her as much but now she has got her blushing in the hallway with her head in her hands. This was her fault.  
She walked down to the bathroom to throw some water on her face and to cool herself down. 

Why did it have to be her? This wasn't the first time she had thought of other girls in that way. She had had crushes on plenty of girls but she never acted upon any of them. She has never even told Paku about them. She just pushed those thoughts out of her head and moved on but for some reason Shiemi was different. She was hard to shake. She just wanted to get rid of all these thoughts. 

Every time she closed her eyes she saw green ones staring back. She was laying on her back with her arms around the dark-haired girl's shoulders and she was pulling her closer saying-

“Izumo?”

Izumo couldn’t help but jump as she turned around from the sink to face the very same green eyes she was just thinking of.

“What are you doing here?” It came out more panicked than she wanted and it only made Shiemi step closer. The blonde held her hands to her chest and tried to look the blushing girl in the face. Her heart was racing and she felt her breath stop for a second.

“W-Well you were taking a long time and you looked a little flushed so I thought you might be sick,” Shiemi stepped even closer and put her hand up to Izumo’s forehead brushing past her bangs. 

Izumo looked back in shocked silence before knocking her hand away and yelling a little too loud. “Don’t do that!”

The blonde took one step back but the worry on her face only deepened. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to hel-”

“The only thing you can do to help me is leave! Just go away!” Izumo saw her green eyes scrunch up in hurt confusion "I said leave! I don't need your help!" Shiemi turned around and ran out as she felt hot tears roll down her face.

“Fuck” She shouldn’t have done that. She should have just...just what? Lean down and kiss her the way she wanted to? She couldn’t do that.

Why? Why couldn’t she? Why couldn’t she just kiss her and touch her like she wants to? Like she needs to?

Because she wouldn’t want you to. Because she doesn’t need you. She saw the way Shiemi always looked at Yukio. There was no way she liked her back. 

… likes her back. 

Is that what this was? Was this the moment she was going to admit it? She liked Shiemi.

“Fuck,”

\---

She slowly walked back to class after cleaning herself up. On the way she thought about what she was supposed to do now. She couldn’t talk to Shiemi after that. She probably couldn’t ever look at her again. She closed her eyes and imagined her smile from before but it quickly twisted into that hurt face she wore in the bathroom. Swallowing her guilt down she walked back to her seat.

“Kamiki? Where is Moriyama?” Their teacher had to clear her throat before Izumo finally looked back up.  
“W-what?”

“Moriyama?” The teacher looked a bit concerned, “She said she was going to see if you were okay.”

Shit.  
“Oh um, Yeah she said she would be right back. She had to use the bathroom as well” That seemed to satisfy the teacher but Izumo felt the guilt in her chest grow unbearable. Had what she said hurt her that much? She shouldn’t have yelled like that. She shouldn’t have hurt her like that again. She hoped she was okay. 

She waited until the end of class before she left to go look for her. She realized she had no idea where to look when someone called her name from behind. When she turned around she realized it was Rin. 

“What did you do to Shiemi?” She could hear the faint anger in his voice. “She never came back after she chased after you.”

“Wha- I didn’t…..”The guilt in her chest was way too big to bear. She needed to find Shiemi immediately. She gave a big sigh before saying “I’m trying to find her right now to apologize. Do you know where she might have gone?” Okumura crossed his arms and accusingly looked into Izumo’s eyes before bursting out into laughter.

"Izumo's going to apologize? You really aren't so bad eyebrows. Yeah, I think I know a place.” He pointed at her and said, “but if you do something to hurt her I won’t forgive you.”

Izumo huffed at the insulting nickname “Why would I hurt her? Just tell me where she is.” 

Satisfied, Rin gave her a smile and told her where to go.

\---

Izumo didn’t even know there was a garden here. It was hidden away in between two buildings and was very small. Vines grew on the walls and rose bushes lined the low fence. There were some other smaller flowers in the flower beds that she didn’t know the name of. She bet Shiemi did, or at least she probably had some cute made up name for them. Rin had said she went here when she didn't want to go home immediately. 

When she saw the figure sitting on the ground next to a line of small purple flowers she froze. 

Suddenly, she started racking her head for what to actually say. ‘Hi, I’m sorry I yelled at you but It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about your lips, your neck, your-.’ This wasn't going to work. She should just leave and she was almost about to turn back around when Shiemi saw her.

“I-Izumo!” Shiemi looked more confused than ever. She felt that familiar heavy guilt rise up once again. Shit.

“H-hi,” The dark-haired girl turned her head away before heading over to sit next to the other. “I- um,” She really had no idea what to say. She finally looked over at the blonde and saw Shiemi hugging her knees. Her head was down and she was staring at the flowers at their feet. Her skirt was riding up her leg. Izumo felt the heat rise in her face again.

“I can’t do this,” Confused by the remark Shiemi cocked her head to the side. 

“W-What do yo-”

“I can’t. I mean I just…” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. “I’m sorry” That wasn’t something she was used to saying but it still shouldn’t have been that hard. The next part would be even harder. Still with her eyes closed she continued. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean any of it. You were just trying to help but I…” She sighed. She really can't do this and when she finally opened her eyes again.

She suddenly couldn’t find her breath. Shiemi was now on her knees looking at Izumo with those shining eyes and a big smile. She was leaning into Izumo’s face and she was so close. The bow on her shirt swayed as she moved slightly.

“Wh-What are you doing?” The red in her face burned fiercely. She was so close.

“Do you really mean it?” 

“Do I…” So close. Too close.

She didn’t even realize she had moved. She just felt the sweetness of her lips. They were softer than she had imagined. She leaned in eager for more but when she realized what she had done she pulled back.

“I’m so sorry- I didn’t- I-” She fell back and tried moving away until she felt a hand tug on her arm. She looked up and for what seemed the hundredth time that day she lost her breath because of Shiemi Moriyama. She was only knocked out of her trance when she heard a giggle.

“I can’t believe Izumo has apologized to me twice today,” 

“That’s what you’re worried about right now,” She didn’t know why but that annoyed her. 

“Of course” She just kept giggling. “I’ve never heard you apologize to anyone. I feel honored.” The blonde smiled that same smile from before. Was she making fun of her?

She had just kissed her yet she felt honored? What kind of sense did that make?

“Are you not even going to say anything?” She had stood up after that, “I just kissed you and you aren’t even going to say anything!” She grit her teeth together but before she could say anything else she felt a hand come to her face.

Shiemi wiped her thumb across her cheek and it came back wet. She didn’t even realize she had been crying. She stared back into those shining green eyes and then felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. Her arms went up to Shiemi’s back and she pulled her closer. Not even caring how fast her heart was beating. She just wanted her closer.

“I like you”

She didn’t understand what the blond had said at first. 

"L-like more than a friend"

This had to be another dream. There was no way she had heard her correctly. 

“But I felt like you were only starting to tolerate me being around so I thought I would never get to say it. Izumo, I like you.”

Shiemi tightened her arms around her and nudged her head into the crook of Izumo’s shoulder. Izumo heard her own heartbeat in her ears and she was sure her whole face was the reddest it’s ever been.

“I-I like you, too” It was barely a whisper but as soon as she said it she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She still wasn’t sure if this was a dream or not but when she felt lips meet her own she knew. 

None of her dreams were this sweet. None of them captured how good it felt. She felt a noise come from the back of her throat as she caught Shiemi’s lips on her own. She licked the other's bottom lip as a silent plea for more and started to melt when she heard Shiemi make a soft gasp. She reached up her hand to stroke the blonde’s cheek and pulled her forward to deepen the kiss.

“I-Izumo”

She was reminded of what she had been caught thinking in the bathroom and she started kissing down the other’s neck. Shiemi let another quiet gasp and Izumo felt her graze the back of her head as she stroked her hair. 

“Is- Is this okay?” She lifted her head and leaned her forehead on hers. She looked into those green eyes that she couldn't get out of her head. Her face was now just as red as Izumo’s and her mouth was slightly agape. She looked beautiful. Izumo felt something deep down that she couldn't place. The closest she came was that it was a need. A need for the taste of those lips again.

She waited until Shiemi gave a hurried nod before kissing her again. This time she went slower. She loosened Shiemi’s bow so she could go further down her neck. She licked and kissed along the way. When she got past her collar she took a chance and gave her neck a slight bite. Not hard enough to leave a mark but the noise he got in response encouraged her to do it again. She let her hands rest on the other’s hips. One of them slowly made it down to the edge of her skirt and gently brushed over the warm skin of her leg.

“May-maybe we should go back to class,” Shiemi breathlessly whispered into her ear.  
She looked around like she just realized where they were. This place may be a bit hidden but it was still in public and the others might wonder where they were. They also had just confessed to each other and should probably take things a little slower than that. This was new for both of them and Izumo didn't really want to screw it up even if she so desperately wanted to just forgo all logic right now.

“R-Right” She adjusted Shiemi’s collar for her before they left hand in hand. 

Every once in awhile Izumo would tighten her grip on her hand and look into those eyes again just to make sure it was real. She could feel what probably looked like a such a stupid grin grow on her face but she didn't even want to stop it because all she could think about was the taste that was still on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long and it wasn't supposed to be so angsty in the middle but it was so fun writing it.
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought since this was my first time writing something like this. At first, I wasn't entirely sure how to write either of them but I think I did okay.


End file.
